The Immortal Sage
by Asura435
Summary: Death was just the beginning of another adventure. Given another chance, in another world.Watch him become the savior of another realm once again.
1. Chapter 1

On the colossal St. Ancestral Mountain range, sunlight shined through the gap between the mountains into the deep canyons. On the hillside beside the valley, some snow remained.

Even though it's already the early summer, the snow has yet to melt. The cold here is exceptionally long. The roars of beasts can occasionally be heard.

On the surface of the valley stood a magnificent city.

The world outside of the St. Ancestral Mountains has been occupied by the beasts. The people living in the mountain range have not contacted the outside world for hundreds of years.

The people who live in the city are unsure of the situation of the outside world. It's been recorded that at the most glorious period of mankind, having thousands of Legend rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists, the humans established many empires in the vast continent, but those empires have been wiped out.

The city, due to being stealthily located geographically, was well preserved from the Age of Darkness. They would occasionally encounter attacks from powerful Snow Wind Beasts within the St. Ancestral Mountains; however, after going through numerous devastating conflicts, the city was being rebuilt again and again.

These motley walls were an indomitable monument.

This city is called Glory City, and it is a symbol of hope for humanity.

Inside the city of hope one Uzumaki Naruto lived, he was an orphan taken in by the former city lord. Naruto had been in a daze when the former lord came across him, he was surprised to see a boy of 7 alive without any protector. He had cautiously approached Naruto to bring him to safety, the moment his hand touched Naruto he realized why the beasts didn't dare attack the boy.

'The soul force of a silver rank' the former city lord was visibly shaken and his curiosity had been lit, he felt real hope fester in his heart after so long.

"Hello boy, what is your name? Where are your parents?" He asked after calming himself but Naruto gave no response.

'What's wrong with him, he looks completely healthy.' He was confused as to what the problem might be seeing no sign of any damage.

"Sorry boy, I will be taking you with me. As you seem to be unable to talk now, we will talk later in a safe area." He picked up Naruto carefully and could feel the pure energy inside his body

Naruto was brought to the Snow family mansion where he was taken care of until the day he awoke. His soul was integrating with the world slowly as it had rejected him at the start. He had only been formed into existence few hours before being found by Ye Mo.

His eyes fluttered open and he came to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling, he felt groggy and weak.

'Where am I?'

'Shouldn't I be in the pure lands?'

'Why am I alive?'

'Why does my body feel so fragile?'

Naruto questioned as the haziness cleared and he knew there was no way he was alive so the hope that he might have survived vanished.

He forced himself up into a sitting position when he saw that his limbs were shorter and thinner, 'What happened to me? I should be dead after the final clash with Kaguya killed me.'

While he was lost in thought he heard footsteps coming towards the room and as the door opened he saw an old man with long white beard.

"Ah, wonderful. Boy you are finally awake, you had me worried." Ye Mo said with relief

"Who are you?"

"I am the former City Lord of Glory city, Ye Mo. What is your name boy and do you have any relatives?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, no I am an orphan. Where is Glory city?" Naruto said with confusion

"Hmm, that is a difficult question to answer. Glory city is the only human city left as the world is overrun with monsters and we have been isolated for a long time so we do not if there are other places." Ye Mo answered with his hand touching his beard while he watched Naruto's reaction

If Naruto had been his usual he might have reacted more animatedly but waking after death made his reaction slow and muted, "Oh"

"You don't seem to have anyone to look after you, how about becoming my student." Ye Mo offered gently

Naruto looked at the old man carefully and analyzed him, he couldn't find anything wrong with him.

'He is a good person, reminds me of Grandpa Hiruzen.'

Naruto smiled and nodded as he didn't have any path in life so he needed a guide to show him the way.

"Wonderful, I will introduce you to my son and granddaughter once you are ready as you will be seeing them." Ye Mo said as he hugged Naruto in his excitement

Naruto felt touched by the gesture, "Okay." Once Ye Mo left so Naruto could get ready, Naruto got up from the bed with shaky footsteps and looked into the mirror. What he saw was the face of his younger self, like 7 or 8.

'I became a kid, why?' Naruto felt confused at such a random thing and looked around the room, it was quite big.

'Bigger than my apartment' Naruto thought as he walked towards the clothes put on the chair and realized something.

'How do I put these on?' He was completely lost looking at the attire which was so different from his usual clothes

Before calling out to someone he decided to take a seat and do an internal check. He closed his eyes and he could sense the energy inside his body but he knew it was different.

'It's only formed by my soul, even then it is very small. I can't believe a day would come when I can experience how normal people feel, so low.'

But as he was about to open his eyes, inside his soul space he found it changed. The water and the pipes along with cage had disappeared, instead the place had changed into a place filled with ice and snow on one side while the other was pure flames and as he stared he could see lava flow.

'What the heck is this?' Naruto questioned but no answer was forthcoming

'Could this represent my affinities in this world? How ironic would that be, I died in the frost dimension throwing massive lava Rasenshuriken.' Naruto mused with a hollow laugh and opened his eyes

"Excuse me, could someone help with the clothes." Naruto said in a loud voice

"How may I help, young master?" A maid entered his room; she was an attractive girl of 16 year

"Can you help me wear these clothes?" Naruto said with embarrassment

The maid nodded and helped him undress as he held himself back from creating a mess and got dressed properly.

"You look dashing, young master. Don't worry." The maid complemented him and navigated him to the place where the family was waiting.

"Come sit, Naruto" Ye Mo called out as he entered the dining room

Naruto could see a man with a strict gaze sitting at head of the table while on his side was a little girl of 4 years and another boy who was around 10 years.

"Thank you for having me" Naruto said as he approached the table to sit beside the elder

Ye Mo stood up and introduced them all as he said they would be family from now on so not knowing their names was unacceptable.

The man at the head seat was the current City lord, Ye Zong, while the little girl was his daughter, Ye Ziyun, and the boy was the adoptive son, Ye Han.

"Nice to meet you all" Naruto said courteously as much as he could manage and received similar responses in turn after which they ate.

No one talked as they considered it disrespectful and only after everyone had stopped did they start talking.

"I know father has already taken you in but I wish to ask, where are you from Naruto?" Ye Zhong questioned, he was not someone that just believed in things and there was no such thing as coincidence in his mind

"I don't know" Naruto said and he meant it as he couldn't really tell him where it was.

Zhong stared at him with suspicion but Mo interfered, "Don't be so serious with a child, he has just woken up and you are treating him like a criminal."

"Sorry Father, it's just a force of habit."

"No need to worry Naruto, you will be fine here. He is just paranoid as it's his job to take care of the city. Today just relax and play with the kids, tomorrow I will help you become a warrior." Ye Mo said with barely hidden joy

Naruto nodded and walked towards, Ziyun and Han while Mo whispered to Zhong, "What are you doing, he is my hope and someone with high levels of potential not seen in Glory city ever. He hasn't even practiced yet he has such high soul force."

"But Father he could have been a trap waiting to be unleashed, who knows what mysterious beasts exists out there."

"Don't, I am more experienced so deem yourself worthy to make decisions for me." Mo looked at him with serious expression

"Understood" Zhong sighed and nodded giving up for the moment but he was definitely suspicious of Naruto

'How can someone like him exist?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Its been like an year since i read it so my knowledge of the series might be dusty.

Nie Lie(Original mc) will not be the one who is doing a do over, this is the first turn so he is just a normal guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" Naruto greeted the two children who were sitting together; they seem to be curious about him

"Hello, Naruto did you come from outside the city. How is it, are there cool monsters or other cities?" Ye Ziyun was a 4 year old child but she was more intelligent than someone her age and she showed deep curiosity for the outside world

Hearing her cute little voice made him smile and want to pinch her cheeks, "Yes, I am from outside. But I do not know of any cool monsters or a city, sorry."

"Aww" She pouted in disappointment

"Don't be down, I will definitely show you some cool monsters when you are older and tell you about the world when we get older." Naruto said as he touched her head

"Really?" She said as she stared at him, it seems his warm presence still affected people as she didn't feel shy around him

"You don't need to trick her with such foolish promises." Ye Han interjected

"I never break my promises and I do not lie. I said I would do it then it means that I will." Naruto said with a voice filled with conviction as he stared into the eyes of the 10 year old boy who had very harsh gaze brought from the harsh life.

Ye Han was surprised at Naruto's powerful gaze, it softened him a bit as it told him that Naruto was not a sissy boy.

"We will see but for now it is nice to meet you." Ye Han said with a prideful smile

"Same" Naruto said as he extended his hand for a handshake

"From the excitement shown by grandpa, it seems you are supposed to be really strong. Let me see." Ye Han said as he gripped Naruto's hand hard

'Man, this guy is really childish' Naruto thought hypocritically as he was doing his best to beat him at his game

Ye Ziyun watched both boys expression change and laughed as their faces became weird from the strength expanded.

"Let's just say it's a tie" Naruto said through gritted teeth, he was feeling the pain in his hand

"Yeah, why don't you just give up?"

"Were you even listening?"

"I heard you wanted to give"

"Oh, we are playing like that" Naruto smiled which looked really evil

"Oww" Ye Han felt his hand almost snap

"I give, damn" Ye Han said as he looked at his hand which looked swollen from the intense competition

"I told you, it would have been better to go for a tie" Naruto said as he checked his hand which was already healing

'You cheated, there is no way you had more strength left for the last move." Ye Han said as he looked at him suspiciously, 'He isn't a practitioner so he couldn't have controlled his energy for that but what was it.'

"Nah, I was just playing with you. It called being nice so when you decided to prolong it, I had to show you my power." Naruto said with a confident tone and a smile as he showed him his hand

"See, completely clear"

Ye Han was shocked as he had thought they might have been equal in physical strength. 'I have already trained for 4 years, how can this be? It was already hard to believe that we were equal but knowing that I was just played, makes it really frustrating.'

"No need to be so shocked, you can also become as strong I am." Naruto said as he put his arm over Ye Han's shoulder

"So do you want to be friends?" Naruto offered again

"Why not but I will definitely make you pay for this, you remember." Ye Han said as he calmed down his nerves, 'at least he seem to not desire the seat and wants adventure, so it' okay and I can learn from him. He is definitely special.'

* * *

Naruto hung around with the kids for some hours getting to know them and some other things as they talked about their friends and the city. The next morning after breakfast Naruto was standing in the training area of the City Lord's mansion along with Ye Mo.

"Are you ready to train?"

"Yes"

"Good that's the gaze of a warrior. Now I want you to follow my movements and remember my words." Ye Mo said as he started moving slowly to show Naruto the movements and continued saying chants. This was to start cultivation and he did it multiple times so that Naruto won't make a mistake

Naruto didn't understand what it meant but he followed along and he felt the energy of the world enter his abdomen which made him feel stronger. 'Does he want me to absorb energy? That's easy; I should be doing this weird dance and saying those chants.'

"Grandpa, I understand" Naruto said as he stopped

"Already!" Ye Mo said in astonishment

"Show me" He said in an excited voice

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, just like when he absorbed energy for sage mode he did so for this task but instead of mixing it with his chakra he sent it t his abdomen where he felt there was something new.

As Naruto absorbed energy he felt like he broke through something and his body felt stronger, he about to rush ahead.

"Stop" Ye Mo shouted which prompted Naruto open his eyes

"Sigh" Ye Mo sighed in relief

"What's wrong?" Naruto was confused

"It's my fault for not explaining it. You can't break through again so quickly otherwise your foundation would be weak in the future stages. You need to take it slowly and strengthen your body along with your spirit then you can break through to a higher stage. Do you think with your stick like figure and poor physical capability it would be good to go to the next level?" Ye Mo explained carefully and stared at him with expectation

"No" Naruto said as he also seemed to understand why it would be bad idea to just rush through levels

"Good, you are not stupid. Now you are already a bronze level 2 star which is very low but don't let anyone's words get to you as this a choice unlike others. We will start physical training and combat training but before that here take this" Ye Mo said as he took out a sphere and passed it to him

"What is this?"

"This is a demon spirit and ice wolf type. I want you to copy my movements and absorb it, for no it will do so you can get some experience with low level demon spirits until we can find the best for you." Ye Mo said as he showed him what to do

Naruto nodded and did what he was asked but unlike what was expected the demon spirit just vanished inside his soul realm.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"No"

"Is it bad?"

"No need to worry, for now let's focus on other things and we will find out later what's the deal with this." Ye Mo said without showing any kind of disappointment

Naruto smiled happily and followed along with Ye Mo's instructions.

'He is already so strong; it doesn't matter if he can't use demon spirit now. With his physical capability, I can try out my experimental training method.' Ye Mo thought joyfully

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I was too busy and didn't have time to write a longer chapter.

Girls: xiao Ning'er

Shen Xiu


	3. Chapter 3

"You can rest now" Ye Mo said as he looked at Naruto who was collapsed on the ground from the fatigue

"I will be leaving and we will do the same tomorrow so rest well" He said as he started walking away, Naruto had been unable to reply as he was trying to catch his breath

'He truly is exceptional, such high level of physical capability. A year or two of training and at each level he would be stronger than others. He will definitely surpass the black gold level without any difficulty but I want him to be more than average. So please endure my lovely child, you are the hope of this world in my eyes.' Ye Mo thought with a serious expression, watching the world outside of this small kingdom sized city overrun by monsters with no signs of humans brought nightmares.

"Huff, huff. He really is a slave driver that training was much more intensive than anything I have done." Naruto said as he caught his breath and relaxed into lotus position, his breathing was regulated and he lost himself to meditation

He checked within for his body's condition, 'It's good that I have my chakra even if it is very low without it I would have to actually completely rely on what I learn now.'

He mused as he checked his soul space, the fire side had no change but the ice side seems to have become stronger and he could see something forming inside its depth.

'What is it?'

'This is really weird but it should be connected to the demon spirit disappearing. Maybe after feeding it more, I will know.'

'I will try to get fire ones, as well' Naruto thought as his sight turned to the flames

He changed his focus and sensed the world around him, his senses were still strong enough to know what was within a few km. 'It really is unfortunate that I can't use sage mode now with such low levels of chakra or else I could have used it to easily make my body stronger. Need to wait for three or so years to develop such levels, I should probably start training it or else it won't increase.' Naruto concluded his thoughts and opened his eyes

In front of him was Ye Ziyun along with another girl, "Naruto what were you doing?"

"I was meditating, who's your friend" Naruto said with a gentle smile as he got up

"She's Xiao Ning'er, we are BFF's" Ye Ziyun said cutely as she hugged the girl who was watching him with interest

'She seems the serious type, like I would imagine Sasuke' Naruto thought and a smirk appeared on his face

"Hi, nice to meet you" Naruto greeted while he dusted his clothes

"Likewise" She responded in a formal tone

"So what are you two doing?"

"Hmm we were just playing around when we saw grandpa leave so I thought to see you"

"Thanks, I feel happy that you want to see me. How about I show you a magic trick?" Naruto said laughingly

"Really, show me" Ye Ziyun said excitedly while Xiao Ning showed a dull expression

'What magic, if he can do it than most likely we have already seen it. Ye Ziyun really is too childish sometimes.' Ning'er thought

"You should relax and enjoy, being too serious takes the fun out of life." Naruto said as he saw the expression, 'Really might be an Uchiha'

"Unun" Ye Ziyun also agreed looking at her

"Now watch me" Naruto said as he walked towards the wall and started walking over it without stopping, he stopped at the top and sat down.

"Tada how was it?" Naruto said with a wide smile, he enjoyed playing around and it made him feel better

The two were gobsmacked as they hadn't expected anything new and it was clear on their face making Naruto laugh.

"How did you do it?" Xiao Ning'er asked, she had seen many extraordinary things and even though it was a simple thing she had never seen anyone do it.

"Magic" Naruto muttered mysteriously as he disappeared from their view to anymore questions

"How did he just do that?" She muttered, he walked onto a wall and disappeared. Did he move fast or did he teleport, Xiao Ning'er was intrigued

"Didn't I say, he would be interesting" Ye Ziyun said proudly

"Yes, you were right. Your grandfather has great vision, indeed."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes, maybe we can learn his tricks" Xiao Ning'er said as she thought how such things could be applied to combat, she strived for power and each opportunity was to be taken

Naruto had just used high speed movement a D rank Jutsu to disappear from their sights and everyone else's but as he stopped his legs hurt. 'Need practice, a new body can be troublesome.'

He started off with using a transformation jutsu and turned into his original form and then started walking on the ceiling along with doing shadow training, fighting previous opponents.

'If I could use shadow clones, than I could have just used them to improve my fighting techniques. They seem lacking when I saw that old man fight, without my power I am less skilled than him. Truly annoying, wish I had know about the shadow clone trick earlier to improve my skills.' Naruto contemplated without making his thoughts go to the direction of blaming his previous teachers, who were honestly just terrible. They didn't teach him anything except Jiraiya who taught him rasengan; everything else was just normal stuff that anyone could have taught him.

'I shouldn't blame them. Broken people can't be expected to teach, should have grown a brain and declined that journey.' Naruto thought as he dropped down to the floor as his chakra hit rock bottom as he had applied it over his body for enhancement as well, depleting it quickly

Naruto sat on his bed for a few moments before he decided to explore the mansion, his steps lead him to a place where he could see Ye Han training with fervor.

'Ye Han reminds me of Lee, seeing him training so hard. He might benefit from such a regime, no actually I should also benefit from it.' Naruto was reminded seeing the training of Ye Han, even though he was also driven ragged by Ye Mo he only realized after seeing someone else.

Naruto decided to approach him as he had dropped to the ground in order to relax his body, "Hey Ye Han, how are you doing?"

Ye Han was lost in his thoughts of surpassing his father when he heard Naruto's voice and he felt annoyance surface, "What?"

"Come one don't be so grumpy, we are friends so I decided to check on you."

"You did so you can go now"

"How cold and I had a method to become stronger." Naruto said teasingly

"What is it?" Ye Han forgot his dislike and showed curiosity

"It's a very simple method but brutal, wear weights over your body every minute and your physical body should surpass everyone."

'That really is simple but I haven't seen anyone try it out. He really is kind or is he just making me loosen my guard.' Ye Han thought as he analyzed Naruto who was younger than him

"Thanks, that seems applicable. I should discuss with father about it. How about I show you around for this favor?" He offered as his expression softened

"Truly I will love to have someone show me around." Naruto said with a happy expression

"Then let's go" Ye Han said as he got up and dusted his clothes, leading him into the city

* * *

"This is the Holy Orchid Institute; it is here that the city trains the future generation and I am also attending it. For now it is summer holidays so we are on a break." Ye Han explained as they passed by the school

"How is the training here? Is it useful?" Naruto asked with curiosity while hoping that he won't be enrolled here as school environment is very boring

'I can learn more in the time I waste listening to some teacher go on for hours to the others how to do some simple technique.' Naruto thought as he believed he was better now

"The training is just average as it has to handle all kinds of students so no it is not close to our training at the mansion. Most of these students are just lazy only some rare few are good, even if they come from major clans they are worthless trash that just really on outside help." Ye Han said with contempt, he was an orphan so he had come this far through hard work even now he didn't rely on any extra help from drugs.

"You are too harsh, Ye Han. Can't you see that we are children, so it is a time to enjoy." A feminine voice came from behind

The boys turned around and saw a girl of 10 years old with brown long hair in a pony tail wearing purple clothing. She gave the image of a fox as she walked and that smirk on her face, confidence oozed from her gait.

"Shen Xiu, what do you want?" Ye Han said in a tone which showed how unhappy he was to see her

"Don't show such an unsightly expression Ye Han, I was just passing by when I saw you guiding someone. He must be special for you to do such a trifling chore." Shen Xiu said as her eyes drifted to Naruto analyzing him and smiled at him

'Looks like a girl who is learning how to use her looks' Naruto thought as he saw her methods

"Hello and nice to meet you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself as he extended his hand

'Uzumaki? There no such noble clan. Is he a commoner? No way would Ye Han waste his time on such worthless things, he must be something special.' Shen Xiu thought as she accepted his handshake

"Nice to meet you as well, I hope we can be good friends." She replied with a smirk

Naruto realized she was lying as he could feel her emotions through touch as his Sage mode abilities had leaked to his soul. 'The girl is being corrupted; I should have known people were not all good. Really even when the world seem to be dead these people can't just get along.'

Naruto hid his annoyance and smiled happily while hugging Shen Xiu who was surprised by his action, "Yes, we will definitely be good friends."

He released her and said, "Do you want to come along?" Naruto said as he distracted her as he had leaked some of his chakra into her body, his chakra represented good and most people who came in contact with it were purified.

'This should help her thoughts from going to the negative side much but I need further contact with her and need to cure the problem from the root.'

Shen Xiu did not why but once he she made with him skin to skin she felt weird, 'What happened, am I getting attracted to a kid? No way, that's impossible.'

"Apologies but I have something to do now." Shen Xiu said as she hurried off with hasty steps

"You are a miracle maker; I thought she was going to stick to us. I advise you to keep away from her; she has looks but a terrible personality." Ye Han sighed in relief as he started walking

"Thanks for the advice but I like to decide by myself." Naruto said cryptically

"Your choice, I already warned you so don't blame me later." Ye Han said as he wondered if Naruto was smitten at first look or what, as people don't usually go out of their way to help others he couldn't have guessed such things.

'As this city is my home now, I need to solve its problems. Making a single family happy and strong is never enough; we all need to work together for a bright future. Never thought, I will have to fight for the future of mankind twice.' Naruto thought as he followed along and watched the scenery as Ye Han talked

"This here is the Alchemist Association; it is very important place for us warriors. They research new medical herbs and create new medicine which can help in healing and revitalizing our energy." Ye Han said with respect as he led Naruto inside

Ye Han seemed to be used to the place as he walked with clear steps and they stopped outside of an office.

"Come in" The voice called out when Ye Han knocked and said who he was

Inside the office Naruto could see papers scattered as a girl with a disorderly appearance sat on her chair with tea in front of her.

"How are you doing big sis, Yang Xin?" Ye Han said with an affectionate tone, he was familiar to her as both of them were orphans at the same place and he found her to be like him in many cases. She was someone he respected and she had gotten what she desired and was working on her dreams.

"Ah, Ye Han. It's so frustrating but I am doing well." Yang Xin said as she smoothed her hair with her hand

"You should rest; you look like you haven't slept for days."

"No need to for that, I am close to solving it. Who is that?" She said excitedly while deflecting the conversation

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Sorry that i forgot to explain a point.

Naruto has silver rank soul force so he can mix with his demon spirit.

But he has not cultivated so he started as bronze rank, he can easily achieve silver but he was stopped. I am separating the two.

He has chakra but is very low, like genin sakura level. He can't even make a single clone or a rasengan with the chakra and he doesn't no other jutsu so only in the future.

This is 10 years before the canon timeline. If i missed a point do point it out and i will explain it. Thanks for pointing out the parts that were against the actual series.


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am Ye Mo's student" Naruto introduced himself to the beautiful teenage girl who seemed to be 15 years old.

'She reminds me of Shizune, appearance and the field of work.'

"Oh, Master Ye Mo's student. You must be special for him to take you in as he had always been busy with exploring the surrounding regions." Yang Xin said with a curious look on her face as she analyzed Naruto

'Silver rank soul force but cultivation of bronze rank, I can see why he is special. Even silver rank for a kid that age is too much, he is already stronger than me soul strength.' Yang Xin hid her shock and annoyance at being beaten by a kid

"Thank you for the praise but would you mind explaining a little bit about alchemy." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with happiness at being complimented

Ye Han on the other felt embarrassed standing close to him, 'This guy is too naïve or what, Is he happy with just a simple praise from a stranger.'

"Okay, we are looking for talents to join us so I hope you can try as well. Alchemy is an art that involves the use of herbs and body parts of demonic beasts to create potions or artifacts. It is a quite complex art as any minor change might involve losing all the hard work so it is required to know the herbs, there qualities and how to control flames." Yang Xin explained with an excited tone which showed her love for the art

"Okay, okay. He got it. You said you got something, can you show us?" Ye Han quickly interrupted her as he knew she won't stop talking about alchemy unless someone stopped her.

'Fine you brat. I am working on food pill that would provide the required nutrients and last long, it is my first original work." She said proudly

"Are you sure you didn't just take the idea from some old documents?" Ye Han looked at her suspiciously as he knew people did that many times

"No, maybe. Okay I only got some fragment of it from old documents but the formula was incomplete so it is my work in the end and I just got inspired." She said with a controlled

"Wasn't that better, no need to lie." Ye Han said with a smile and laughed at her expression

'Are they really so backwards, isn't that food pill thing ancient stuff? Even I can make it, I wish I knew more but other than the some basic knowledge about medical studies I know nothing.' Naruto thought and wished once again that it would have so much better if Tsunade had taught him

'Even her jutsu was cool and I might have learned so much with her. Mean look at Sakura, she wasn't close to my strength but after the journey she was almost equal.'

Before Yang Xin might beat up Ye Han, Naruto interjected, "Can you show us? I might decide to take up Alchemy, if the live performance catches my interest."

"Hmm, okay. I am free right now and was about to make the pills so it doesn't matter if you watch but as you have the opportunity to observe, don't waste it." Yang Xin said as she walked to the lab connected to her room and the boys followed.

"We won't" Naruto said with an excited tone

"I am not interested" Ye Han muttered in a low voice, scared of being heard

Inside the lab many types of equipment were put in orderly manner unlike the office and at the center was a furnace.

"Watch me" She muttered as she got to work, mixing herbs together plus a demon beast core and putting everything in the furnace to finalize it into pills.

The process took 20 min in which Naruto lost his concentration many times, 'This takes too long, I don't think I can do this. Or is it because I am watching, I don't remember being so bored when I tried making it.' Naruto thought as his senses were on full drive to see for any problems

'There are problems with the furnace and the flames are not completely right either, they damaged the herbs. Man this is definitely pointlessly complicated process for a simple thing, should I help her?' Naruto thought as he watched Yang Xin focus on her work.

"Done" She said excitedly as 4 pills popped out into the container she had ready

"These are not the best quality but still should provide the required affects and best thing is that the ingredients are cheap. How about you guys try it out? You seem to have been training so need energy to replenished so try it for free." She said with a smile as she extended the bottle

"No way" Ye Han said as he escaped while Naruto was astonished at the exaggerated reaction, 'Is her experimental medicine that terrible?'

"Damn that brat, how about you Naruto. Please try it out." Yang Xin cursed before turning to Naruto and smiling at him sweetly that he gulped and took the risk

'Sucker'

Naruto took out a pill and gulped it down; he felt his body energized way more than it should so he knew it worked.

'It's affect is lower than the soldier pill but it's appropriate for a first of its kind.'

"How is it?"

"It works but tastes horrible" Naruto muttered and as he was about to continue, he felt his stomach churn and he ran out of the room. Jumping from the window and he collapsed to the ground, vomiting everything he had today.

'I should have expected something bad when Ye Han escaped.'

Yang Xin followed him down with some pills for stomach problems and water, "I am truly sorry, I thought it would be perfect this time. Here have this, it should help." She said in a worried tone while passing the medicine to him.

Naruto cleaned up and gurgled first, then took the pill which helped calm down his stomach. 'It felt like the day when I drank expired milk.'

He took a breath and stood up to the worried gaze of Yang Xin, "Please don't hate me, I am sorry." She said cutely with guilt as she realized that doing that to strangers was just bad without them knowing of such consequences.

"Fooh, okay. But there is no next time." Naruto said with a smile as he didn't hold grudges over such things

"Thanks, I will definitely try. I will tell if I am not confident but it will be the choice of the person."

"That's good enough. Seeing you make the pills, I found places which need to be fixed. Also I don't think you should be adding the core inside, it would have done without it."

Yang Xin listened carefully to him though she didn't take it seriously as he was just a kid without any background but she knew people can see things even without having knowledge.

"So what were the problems?" She asked curiously

"The furnace has cracks inside which disturb the heat and the fire was not used in the best manner." Naruto said in a confident tone

"How can you know that?" She asked suspiciously, 'Does he think I would just listen to some nonsense.'

"It's hard to explain so let me show you. I will make the pill and you can check it out." Naruto said with a meaningful smile

'Does he want revenge?'

"Okay, I will let you do it as I kind of own you one." Yang Xin said after a moment

Naruto nodded and they both jumped to the room, walking inside the room Naruto showed her the cracks in the furnace.

"Do you want to use another one?" Yang Xin enquired as she understood that this might cause problems, 'I can't believe I had been careless in its maintenance.'

"No, it will do" Naruto said as he started working on making it, he gathered the herbs and cut them. Mixed them and finally put them in order inside the furnace while controlling the flames accurately as his senses were focused on the inside.

Within minutes the process was finished and 6 pills popped out, "See they look a lot better, how about trying one?" Naruto said as he took one and offered the others to Yang Xin who was shocked by his performance.

'Who taught him, he seemed too natural?' Yang Xin thought after seeing Naruto's performance

She accepted the pills which looked to be higher quality than hers and ate it; she felt fully energized and no bad taste.

"It has a side effect, after three days you will be completely exhausted but before that you will always be energized." Naruto said as he looked at her with a smirk

"Oh, you got me." Even though she had been tricked she couldn't muster up that resistance, she understood that this pill was very important and a kid had just made it.

"Naruto how about working with me in your free time, we can find and make new medicine which will save the world." Yang Xin said as she put her hands on his shoulders with a look of expectation

"Only when I have time, I will help" Naruto consented as he also knew the advantages of this art and as he was not as powerful as before he couldn't handle everything

"That's good enough; with your talent who knows how much ground we can cover." She said as she hugged him

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Association after talking about medical herbs with Yang Xin, 'At least some of your training helped Master and I might have scored.' He smiled at the idea as he was just jokingly considering it but then he remembered, 'I really should consider it, last time I didn't love anyone and died alone with no family.'

'Yes, I will definitely make sure to have girlfriend this time and marry before twenty.' Naruto decided on another objective for his new life as life without a partner can be empty sometimes and with others it becomes colorful.

It was getting dark so he returned home without making any detours, as he entered his room Naruto once again proceeded to empty his reservoirs. He also decided to do the chakra strings trick as it could be used for offensive purposes along with controlling the elements.

'Just like I thought, my control over flames and ice is exceptional.' He concluded as both elements came to very easily but without much chakra he couldn't do anything big with it.

'It's good that meeting the sage made it so I can do any jutsu I can imagine.' Naruto smiled in excitement as it finally sunk into his mind what that meant.

He sat down while tiny fire birds flew around him while icicles floated over his finger tips; he remembered Haku and decided to copy it. He imagined the ice turning into mirrors which can transmit things between them and he threw an icicle through one, it proceeded to come out of the other one but it took a toll on his reserves.

Naruto collapsed to the floor in pain as his chakra fell like a boulder in water, stopping at the final point.

"Ughh" He groaned as he thought it was fortunate that he had taken tow pills before this act of stupidity.

'Now I understand why he said it was so chakra heavy' Naruto thought to Haku's words when he was beating the shit out of them

"Master, it is time for dinner" His maid called out to him from outside

"Okay, I am coming" Naruto said as he got up from the floor and dusted his clothes.

He washed up and walked out the room, heading towards the dining room where the family gathered together. It was the only time the family was together and everyone made sure to keep this time empty of any other appointments.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother, can you check if there is anything wrong with my body?" Shen Xiu said in a lovely tone as she returned home after her meeting with Naruto

Shen Hong the patriarch of the sacred family was sitting in his study reading when he heard his little sister enter; she was one of the most important parts of his life obviously after his dream. Their parents were dead so he had to inherit the mental early and take on burden of bringing glory to his family.

"Come here, what happened for you to ask such a thing?" He asked as he got up

"I felt weird after meeting the student of Ye Mo; I think he might have done something." She said with a worried voice as she could feel these unusual feelings

"Oh. Ye Mo's student, how did you see him?" Shen Hong said with curiosity as his hand touched Shen Xiu's head

"He didn't look special but Ye Han was happily guiding him."

"Hmm, that's interesting so do you think he will be easy to manipulate." He asked as he had already utilized his sister's charm to control talented future fighters.

"He seems very naïve; I should be able to make him dance over my palm." Shen Xiu said with a confident smirk with her hands over her hip.

"That's good; try your best for the glory of our family. You are alright there is nothing wrong, explain what you felt?"

Shen Xiu was surprised at knowing that she was not affecting by any outside influence and felt worried inside, "I don't know how to explain them but I felt strange looking at other people outside of the family."

Shen Hong looked at his sister tremble beneath his gaze, 'Just some childish thing, Is she being self conscious now of how she dresses.' He thought as he looked at her very inappropriate dress code and as he walked back to his seat said, "There is no problem so just endure it and it will go away."

"Yes brother, thank you for your time." Shen Xiu said as she left the room while she felt something was definitely wrong.

'I felt bad for the people.'

'I felt guilty for my words and acts.'

'Am I actually wrong?'

'Does this mean I am in love; I feel a connection to Naruto?'

'Why can I feel where he might be?'

'What is happening to me?'

* * *

The next day Naruto was once again in the training area with Ye Mo, they were both sitting on the grass.

"I heard from Ziyun that you did a magical trick and suggested some new method of training." Ye Mo said slowly while observing Naruto with a smile

"Yes, Grandpa" Naruto answered calmly he knew this would happen

"Are you going to explain or do we wait for a later date? I do not mind so don't force yourself, just tell me you are a friend."

"I will definitely tell you at a later date and do not worry, I am a friend. I fight for the survival of humanity even before this that is all I can say for now." Naruto said as he looked at Ye Mo's face with expectation

"That's good then, my boy you are more special that I had assumed." Ye Mo said as he gave Naruto a hug which reciprocated

"Thank you for understanding" Naruto said with genuine care

"No problem, now explain how this method is supposed to work so I can arrange for it." Ye Mo said as he messed with Naruto's hair

"It's simple, we only need heavy metal that can be attached to the body without hindrance and train until you can't even feel it. After that you can increase the weight or not." Naruto said as he drew a sample which was similar to what Lee wore

"That would be really hard actually but we do have metals that are very dense that can be used for such training. I would have preferred if we could do this for all our fighters but this can only be applied for the elites. Even then I am very grateful for your advice."

"So do we start training" Naruto said as he flexed his body

"I know that you are hiding your power but it would be better for you to use it when we are together or else you will have trouble when it comes to combat." Ye Mo advised as he didn't know that Naruto was true bred warrior who had gone through countless battles and not some little kid

"I will but be careful Grandpa or you will get burned" Naruto said laughingly implying that he was going to throw fireballs at him which Ye Mo obviously didn't get.

"You can try but you are too young to hurt this old man" Ye Mo said confidently

"Oh, are you so confident grandpa? What will I get if hurt you?" Naruto said challengingly

"If you even cause this old man to flinch, I will reward you with a mutated demon beast core." Ye Mo said with a wide smile, hiding the fact that he was already intending to give it to him

"You are on." Naruto said as he started their routine with higher vigor since his stamina had grown with his chakra and his body was stronger.

'Wonder how I will do against him with such strength' Naruto thought with a smile

* * *

"How?" Ye Mo looked shocked as he had just been hit by tiny wind blade which he couldn't perceive with his eyes. There was no damage except a tiny scratch but it was enough, he had been hurt and if it was stronger than it could cut him into pieces without his realization.

'I thought he could only use ice and fire but he used wind, is this all or can he use more. I have never seen anyone without demon beasts use the elements, what is Naruto?'

"Do I win?" Naruto muttered with pain flowing through his body after the beat down

"Yes, Naruto tell me can you use more elements." Ye Mo said with bloodshot eyes as he held his shoulders

"Relax Grandpa, I can use more"

"Wonderful, you are truly my hope. Now get up we can't delay anymore, I want to increase your training." Ye Mo said as he dragged him up from the ground and put a core in his hands.

"Try it" He urged

"Here we go" Naruto muttered, 'Hopefully I can see some result or else it would be waste.'

Naruto let out a breath and started going through the movements, they hoped for a change but it was the same outcome the core was completely absorbed within seconds.

"Sorry"

"Not your fault, but tell me if you feel any change" Ye Mo was not disappointed as he was expecting it and he felt there was some special reason behind it.

Just as Naruto was about to comply, flames roared around him and he was enveloped within as his clothes burnt to ash.

'What's happening?' Naruto questioned as he felt the flames rush from within his soul and he felt a dragon roar in its triumphant return to the living

As the flames died down Naruto was standing in place with reddish armor that had horns at the top along with a flaming hair that was long. The armor had mysterious symbols on it which could not be deciphered both.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Ye Mo asked as he knew that was fusion with demon beast

'But that was not the beast I gave him, it doesn't resemble it one bit.' He thought as he witnessed such an unusual phenomenon

"I feel powerful, safe and desire to fight." Naruto said as he held his fist and punched, flames came out with his movement

"That's good; do you understand its abilities?"

"It controls flames; the intensity can be increased and lowered is all I can tell for now." Naruto said as he created a flaming ball and compressed it to tiny marble size, making it float over his finger

"Very well, do remember what I gave was beast that could mutate so this might also follow that rule. We will do more tests tomorrow for now you are free." Ye Mo said as he walked away to think over the events and to apply the method.

Naruto watched him leave and sat down; closing his eyes Naruto entered his soul space where the flames had grown stronger. Inside the flames he could see a chess piece which was shaped like humanoid warrior; it was what he had on in the transformation

Naruto saw that chess piece as a clue so he decided to enter the flame region; it was his soul space so he can't be harmed by anything except outside forces.

"What are you?" Naruto muttered not expecting an answer

"We are the spirits of nature, young savior." The voice came from everywhere

"Where are you?" Naruto said as he turned around but couldn't find anything

"I am in front of you and all the flames at the same time. I am the fire lord Kaiser and I along with my friend have chosen you as our successor." The voice was genderless without any emotion

"Why me, I don't know you guys and who is your friend. Is he in the ice region?" Naruto said with curiosity as he couldn't for the life of him remember having any connection to these beings

"You are connected to the world on a deeper level than any being and your soul holds purity unmatched along with the capability to hold our power and use it right. We are remnants of a long lost era, millions years have gone by only leaving this small fragments of our existence but we wish for an heir. My friend's name is Magna, he is the Lord of eternal frost. Do you decline our request?"

"I accept as I don't feel anything and from you and it would make feel terrible to deny a dying beings request." Naruto said with a gentle smile without showing any greed for their powers

"Thank you. I advise you to feed us more fire and ice beasts to increase our powers and wake my friend; we will evolve closer to our final form as you grow stronger."

"Okay, how long will you guys be here? I wish to know so I can know that you got my back."

"Sorry but we won't be able to stay for long, max I would say we have 7 years left."

"Then I hope I can show you a bright future, Kaiser. Hope we can be friends while we still have time." Naruto said extended the hand of friendship like he did for Kurama

'I wonder how Kurama is doing. Man, its gonna take him at least a year to form back. Is he gonna miss me.'

"We have chosen well indeed, see you next time friend." Kaiser said as no more words were heard

"See you later" Naruto replied

'He might have gone to sleep.' Naruto concluded and decided to wake up.

"Hehe" Naruto heard giggles from behind him as he woke up, he knew it was the girls once again

"Hello Naruto, hope we are not disturbing?" Xiao Ning'er said in a gentle tone

Naruto got up from the ground with a happy expression and looked at the lovely girls, "No you are not, I am happy that you would like to spend some time with me."

"It feels like I have little sisters now." He said as he rubbed their heads

Ye Ziyun didn't mind his touch as he felt very warm and she liked the thought of having a big brother who was nice.

'Ye Han needs to be nicer as he is always too serious.' She thought as she looked up to Naruto

"So Big Brother, what's that? Did you already become demon spiritualist?" She asked curiously while Xiao Ning'er moved away a bit as she felt embarrassed being in contact with a guy

"Yes, I just became one. How does it look? It looks awesome, doesn't it?" Naruto said with his head held high filled with confidence

"It looks very weak, is that supposed to be low level demon beast?" Xiao Ning'er said bluntly as she analyzed his form

"Brother it looks good and you can improve later." Ziyun interjected so that Naruto doesn't feel offended

"I don't mind her words Ziyun. It's understandable why you would think it is weak but just so you know this form hides power beyond your wildest dreams. Do you trust me?" Naruto said in cryptic tone as though he was talking about a mystery

If they hadn't suspected that Naruto was special they would have denied his words instantly but now they kind of believed him.

'He might be telling the truth, it's really frustrating as I don't think he is gonna show us why we should believe his words?' Xiao Ning'er thought as she looked at Naruto, the more she saw him the more mysteries were created and she wanted answers

"Can you prove it?" Ye Ziyun asked

"Not now, I am too weak to use its abilities."

"Then how about teaching us that trick you did yesterday."

"Sorry but I can't"

"Please, we will show you our hideout if you teach us." Ye Ziyun pouted asking for something both of them required

"Haha, I will try to help you but I can't promise you can learn my tricks." Naruto said laughingly, he found her too adorable to deny her wish

"Thank you brother" She said as she hugged him while Xiao Ning'er looked excited at the prospect

"How about we see your hideout now? I am free and I am curious about what kind of place you little ones have arranged?"

"It is a place that no one knows, we found it while playing."

"Why not tell your father than, it could have been dangerous?"

"We would have but it was completely empty with nothing in it. It is just a simple room." Xiao Ning'er said as she didn't want Ziyun taking the blame

"Hmm, okay. Let's go then, I won't tell anyone about it." Naruto smiled gently to calm them down from their defensive stance

* * *

Naruto was led to the girl's hideout which was really hidden well near the garden of the City lord's mansion. The entrance was covered by grass and no indentation was visible and no other signs of a room beneath it.

The trio opened the hatch and walked down the stairs, the place was dark so they had the light stones for combating that problem. Naruto observed the place and found the room very big, it was too suspicious.

'What purpose does it serve? Is this for protection or something else?' Naruto questioned as he saw the other things that were most likely put there by the girls.

"How is it?"

"It's a nice place; you can hide here in case of trouble." Naruto said honestly as there wasn't anything else to comment. He walked to the end of the room and touched the walls; suddenly he felt powerful presence from deep within the area for a moment before it vanished.

'What was that?'

'That was something too powerful to be ignored. I can't share this with Ye Mo, they might do something stupid. An enemy this level would have been easy before but no I have to be careful.'

Naruto pondered as he touched the walls hoping to find any mechanism while the girls watched him, they understood what he was trying to do as they had done the same.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

I just like digimon, so yeah those are Kaiser greymon and magna garrurumon. There picture is also used the cover so yeah.

Naruto took the form Agnimon.

How is it till now?

The girls till now who might be in the harem are Shen xiu, Yang Xin and Xiao Ning'er but i can actually right the others in and they can fall in love with Naruto but he doesn't have to like them back. We can just decide on the girls on a later date as they interact with him and i might let you guys decide except for Shen xiu, she is in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you find something?" Xiao Ning'er asked as she saw a slight change in his expression for a moment

"Nothing, it's just a bunker for safety." Naruto turned around and said with a smile

"Okay" She said while thinking his words and tone created doubt in her mind

'Is this place actually special?'

"How about I train you now? I am free so let's do this." Naruto said to distract them while he could try to see if there was any other change.

"YEAH" Ye Ziyun shouted in excitement even Xiao Ning'er felt her attention shift towards the current activity

"What do we do?" Ning'er enquired

Naruto didn't respond and walked towards the wall, using the energy of this world he tried to do the walk but his feet didn't stick.

'How do I do this?' Naruto pondered and used chakra to check the feeling to analyze how to do this with the new energy.

'Okay this will take too long' Naruto gave up as he knew the girls were getting impatient

"Sorry, I won't be able to teach you now the trick as it requires a power only I have. So for now how about I help you learn how to fight." Naruto said in embarrassment

"We understand big brother so how do you want to fight us?" Ziyun's excitement hadn't gone down hearing that she couldn't learn as she got to fight someone who might fight seriously as others tended to go easy on her.

"Both of you come at with you full power" Naruto said with a confident tone while standing defenseless which showed he didn't take them seriously. This made the girls annoyed as both of them were trained since the age of three and now it had been 3 years, they were confident that they could push people so close in age.

"Don't regret it" Ziyun said with an aggressive expression

"Oh, regret is big word don't you think. How about you actually push me a little bit?" Naruto said laughingly causing them to get pissed

* * *

"Hehe, how do you feel now? That should be a good lesson on knowing your competition." Naruto said to the beat up girls who could only groan painfully while resting on the bed in Ziyun's room where Naruto had brought them.

"See you later, take a good rest and if you want more come ask tomorrow." Naruto said with a smile as he left the room

"Take care of them" Naruto muttered for the maids who were standing beside the room

He walked to his room while his thoughts were focused on that underground bunker, 'It felt like a maze inside across the wall, a barrier stopping everything. Who created it and what is inside? It doesn't look like it can last very long, it has weakened with time. I need to accelerate my training even more to counter all threats. Who knows when a monster like Kaiser flies out of nowhere?'

* * *

Days passed by peacefully and a month had passed since Naruto woke up, during the time he had woken up Magna and gained his form. The relation within the family had gotten closer, even Ye Han had become nicer and started to change according to Ziyun. Shen Xiu had been the biggest surprise for the city as her attitude was completely different form her usual cruel princess style, no matter how she tried she was within Naruto' grasp and had mistaken those feelings as love which she was still fighting against.

Naruto's relation became a lot close with Shen Xiu as they met every day and trained and hung around the city. Even her brother was encouraging her to become closer so that they can control him later through marriage as his potential showed. The Alchemy association released the new pills which became an instant hit, making Yang Xin famous as Naruto didn't want any of it. They had become close friends and associates in this month as they met and worked together.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked as they stood outside the gate of the city

Ye Mo looked ahead and walked, "We are going to be exploring the surrounding area which is what I do most of the time and help you gain experience fighting beasts in the wild."

"What are you looking for?" Naruto was curious about what he desired

"I search for ruins or any clues from our past that could help us, also any danger approaching the city." Ye Mo replied as he walked faster which had Naruto move faster as well

"Are there any threats currently that we need to be worried about?'

"For now we only know of the dark guild which has been a thorn to us and the monsters that cover the world." Ye Mo said calmly

"What does the dark guild want? Isn't humanity at risk?" Naruto asked while holding back his annoyance at human greed and selfishness

"We don't know, so we just categorized them as wanting to destroy the city as they serve the demonic beasts." Ye Mo answered as he thought of the possibility of demonic beast that could transform to humanoid shape.

'We will be doomed if that is the case so it shouldn't be.' Ye Mo let the thought slip away as it was too ludicrous as beast that can transform would be of a very high level cultivation.

'Is that really true or is it something personal or the people are just crazy?' Naruto pondered on the guild's purpose

'I should think about it later for now focus on the surroundings, I should have better senses than Ye Mo.' Naruto shifted his focus on the reality and extended his senses to avoid danger along with finding anything important.

After many hours of traveling and examining, Naruto finally found something, "Grandpa, there is something underneath the ground." He said as he stopped at a place filled with rubble, it was an area completely destroyed by the beasts that nothing was left standing.

"Where?" Ye Mo asked as he walked back and examined the ground but he couldn't see anything special.

"I can tell that beneath the ground after some meters it is hollow, which means that there is an underground place." Naruto explained, he didn't mind sharing the knowledge that his senses was were very sharp and had long range

"Really, can you find the way to get in?" Ye Mo only felt happier knowing more about his capabilities as it reconfirmed his belief.

"I can't find any way in; it should be some special mechanism using some mystical methods. The only way I can see is breaking it down with physical force." Naruto answered as he touched the ground checking for any danger

"Hmm, do it if you think there is no problem?" Ye Mo said as he looked at Naruto after thinking for awhile

"No problem" Naruto said as he changed into his fire form and gathered his flames along with chakra to enhance his body and punched the ground. The force and the power of the flames caused the ground to cave in and Ye Mo fell down along with the rubble but landed safely after a 200 m fall.

"Warn me first?" Ye Mo muttered as he looked around but then he realized that no answer came and he looked back to see no one.

He used the light stone to brighten up the place but no sign of Naruto; this worried him as he ran around the place but the only thing he found was the paintings of human type beings with wings.

'Where are you Naruto?' Ye Mo felt guilty and depressed at the thought of losing his disciple

'No, I shouldn't give up. Naruto is strong and a smart kid, he should survive where ever he is. I need to find him before he gets in trouble.' Ye Mo calmed down and analyzed the ruins as they were his only clue to finding Naruto.

'He must have been teleported once he destroyed the ceiling, should I also try doing that? No, I can't be sure we will be in the same place.'

Ye Mo decided to check around the ruins before he decided to send someone else as he was need around the city.

'I can't even follow him' Ye Mo gritted his teeth in frustration at the thought as many people's life depended on his survival and presence.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I changed their ages by 2 years.

I had been feeling unwell and mood to write was not there so this was the most i could do for now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn" Naruto muttered as his location changed as he was teleported

'I should have been careful. Where am I?' Naruto thought as he looked around, he was standing in an open ground and in the distance he could see a forest along with many mountains.

'How do I get back?' He mused as he looked around for any clue that could be nearby but he couldn't find a thing.

'So there is nothing to help me get back. I will need to look for the same signature as those ruins to find another teleportation circle or something.' Naruto concluded as he started walking towards the forest as he could sense living beings in that direction.

'If I could use the sage mode then I would have found the place easily, unfortunately I don't have the qualifications yet.'

As Naruto walked, he sensed tiny beasts heading for him and looked towards the direction to see countless tiny terrors, they resembled a monkey without fur and they seemed to be thirsty for his blood. He was already using the flame transformation and seeing that they didn't seem strong, Naruto wasn't worried but kind of excited to get a real fight after some time.

'Fire dash' Naruto thought as he ran towards the beasts leaving a trail of fire burning the little critters

'A good day to test out some moves'

Naruto easily dodged their moves and continued to burn them while running he charged the flames within his hands and when he was satisfied he jumped up, smashing the big ball of flames between the crowds.

"Really to weak, can't even take hits." Naruto muttered as he started walking away from the scene of carnage towards his destination as he felt something from the forest.

He had expanded much of his energy so he let go of the transformation so that he was ready to use it when necessary. When he entered the forest he came across a little girl that was different, she had wings on her back and she was looking at him with an inquisitive look.

He could sense several other presences around the place and the girl was very confident as she stood there with her pet bird.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked calmly but he could sense the hint of arrogance within her and the darkness

'Another one, what are the parents teaching their kids?' Naruto thought as he found the similarity between this girl and Shen Xiu

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am just looking around, I wished to see how it looked inside the forest." Naruto said in a friendly tone

'What a weird name? I have never heard of any Uzumaki clan, so just a commoner.' Sikong Hongyue thought as she looked down on Naruto, commoners were beneath her stature.

"This is the territory of the Silver Wing Family, if you do not want to die get lost peasant." She said with contempt which surprised Naruto kind of as she was the first one to act like that in front of him.

"That's unfortunate as I need to check this place out. I would appreciate it if you would grant me permission to enter this territory." Naruto said with a smile that showed confidence, he wasn't worried about weaklings hurting him even Ye Mo was slower than him at his best so he could always escape.

"I think you have forgotten your place in this world, the strong rule the weak." Hongyue said as she walked towards him with her sword and slashed down with full force, expecting to cut him in half.

"Too weak" Naruto muttered as he held the blade between his fingers, she couldn't even budge it

"Let go" She said in embarrassment as she pushed harder

"As you wish" Naruto said as he kicked her away as the other enemies swooped down from the sky, attacking him from all sides with their swords.

'I should have taken her hostage, nah that would be not my style.' Naruto thought as he moved faster than they could react, jumping from tree to tree Naruto broke their wings effortlessly while the girl watched in awe as he dispatched the royal guards without getting hit.

'He is moving too fast, how can this be? Not even father can move like this?'

'Is he a hidden expert who was just roaming? Yes that has to be it; otherwise this has to be a nightmare.' Sikong Hongyue felt many thoughts flow through her mind until she convinced herself of the most logical reason for this event.

'We have already disrespected him, he might kill us all. This all my fault, father I am sorry for being a bad daughter.' She started crying at the possibility of imminent destruction of her family at the hands of this fire devil.

"Sniff"

Naruto finished knocking down the opponents and the area was filled with groans of pain along with curses but the girl's cry stood out, which surprised him as she seemed to be too prideful for such an act. He walked towards her as she tried to get away but then her face changed and she stood up, "Please Master, do not punish my clan for my ignorance. I will take responsibility so I beg you to let them go." Sikong Hongyue got her knees and begged with tears flowing down her cheeks

Naruto helped her up and she didn't resist his touch, he cleared her tears and said gently, "I won't destroy your clan so just show me around that is all I wish."

"Really? This isn't a cruel joke?" Hongyue questioned with hope in her tone

"Yes, I forgive you for attacking me." Naruto said with a smile while his chakra infiltrated Sikong Hongyue's body

'What is this feeling? I feel so safe and warm; all my problems seem to melt away.' Sikong Hongyue quivered with his gentle touch and her fear crumbled away like it was never present.

"Thank you Master Naruto, this loyal slaves name is Sikong Hongyue. I will make sure to grant your desire." She said with a blooming smile that came naturally to her and she felt happy

'Looking at these people change with a touch makes me wonder how potent is my chakra or is it because they are too weak. Hmm, it might be because they are not used to it and mine is kind of really pure.' Naruto pondered as he nodded to the girl and said, "Lead the way, I wish to get permission to look around alone as that would be faster."

"As you wish" She replied, taking flight heading towards the city hidden in the trees

'I hope he takes me in as his apprentice, he is so much powerful than father especially that transformation. Where did he get such a powerful demon beast?' Sikong Hongyue thought dreamily with her feelings not knowing the actual difference between their powers.

Naruto ran after her after leaving an imprint of his presence in the region so that monsters don't kill the soldiers. On the way he could see other giant birds like the one Sikong Hongyue was playing with and the houses of the people were in the trees.

'A village hidden in the leaves' Naruto thought with an amused smile. He was led to large building in the center of the village.

"This is it, Master please excuse my father as he is not used to etiquette." Sikong Hongyue said nervously while casually throwing mud on her father's image.

"No problem" Naruto said while wondering how come the affect was so severe, not understanding that people here lived by the motto strong devours the weak and he gave the image of someone too strong to mess with once he fought.

Hongyue nodded and she entered the place leading Naruto to the hall where her father would be sitting at the throne dealing with the family matters.

"Father, I have brought someone of great stature." She said in an excited voice as she entered the hall causing Sikong Yi to look up from his documents, towards her.

'What has gotten the girl so happy?' He was confused but smiled at his lovely daughter

"Oh, who is it?" He pretended to show interest as he already knew there was no one worthy of his respect with this prison.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said in courteous tone as he entered making Sikong Yi shift his attention to him.

'Who is this youngster and how did he cause my daughter to become like this?'

"Father, Master Naruto wishes for permission to search out territory." She spoke carelessly not taking into account what she was saying.

"Master? This silver rank brat, I will have ripped apart for this crime you filth." Sikong Yi said with anger as she assumed that his daughter had been hypnotized

"Father what are you talking about, Master is no way a silver rank. He is stronger that you so please come to your senses. Master please forgive father for his insolence."

'Man, this is weird how did she become like this. I don't remember Shen Xiu acting so dramatically.'

"Calm down, I wish you no harm. I only need some time to search for something personal, if you want you can have your guards follow me." Naruto said to pacify the situation as he could see the black gold rank fighters about to attack him which would be bad for him.

'I think I should have just avoided contact with them and searched the area while using transformation jutsu.' Naruto thought as he waited for the big man's response

"You can't even harm if you wished, so why would I care?"

Naruto stopped him from continuing, "I can see that you are in pain, how about I heal you in return for the permission."

Sikong Yi stopped his words as he was tempted, his body was in immense pain as he grew older and he cursed the fact they had low life force.

"I will give you one chance, any funny business and you are dead." He said in a cool tone, his anger nowhere to be seen.

"That won't be problem" Naruto said as he approached the man on the throne cautiously, he hadn't let down his guard and had already panned out his escape route. He stood at touching distance and extended his hand to Sikong Yi's shoulder, using the healing jutsu he had seen countless time and experienced it at least twice to replicate it. His hands glowed green as they hovered over Sikong Yi, this scene made them wonder what he was doing as they only knew healing through medicine.

On the other hand Sikong Yi felt very comfortable as his pain subsided to range where only felt a tiny tingle, "Why did you stop?"

"Apologies but I do not have enough energy to continue and I don't trust you either. I will stay here doing my thing and will heal you everyday so that it completely disappears at the end or no deal." Naruto said in authoritative tone, like he had seen Gaara do along with Ye Zhong's.

'Thanks for your advice Shikamaru'

"So you are trying to force me into it. Very well I accept your request but if it seems like you are tricking me, I will kill you and all your loved ones. You can leave now; my guards will follow you along in the territory." Sikong Yi said in a dismissive tone

"Thank you for being understanding" Naruto said as he walked away

'I will need to fix the man, he reeks of evil. Now where to start' Naruto pondered as he stood outside the building.

* * *

"Father, you were being too rude. What if Master decided to kill you?" Hongyue said in a worried tone

Sikong Yi stood up and appeared in front of her instantly, he held her up with his two hands holding her tiny waist.

"He is not someone strong; the brat is just a silver rank. Why do you insist on this nonsense?" He said as he looked at her in annoyance

"But he beat all the guards effortlessly and moved too fast for them" She muttered helplessly, putting her head down as her father was angered

"That only means he is a genius with higher capability and you are too weak to judge our levels so do not just be lost in the illusions of your foes. I have checked his level and he is silver rank, close to breaking to gold rank. He is the same age as you so try to learn from him, use him as a motivation and seduce him he is valuable" Sikong Yi said in a gentle manner and put her down

'Healing ability and power to fight with so many of the same level is really impressive but most important part is that he was not afraid to stand in front of me. What is his backing?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I read the novel an year or so ago and i don't think the manga showed much either. So if you know how fast these guys are supposed to be then do tell because i remember them to be really slow compared to the Naruto cast.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto stood outside the building looking at the humans with wings go about their business, 'I wonder how did this happen.'

'Let's not get distracted, I need to find the way home. Grandpa is going to be worried to death with this sudden absence.' Naruto thought as he extended his senses to find a trace but he could not locate it accurately as he felt it in many places at the same time, disappearing from here to there

'What is this weird occurrence?' Naruto mused as he opened his eyes and he saw that Sikong Hongyue stood beside him along with another man

"Young master I will be your escort, my name is Sikong Jue. You may command me as you wish within the limits." The man introduced himself with a formal tone

"I will also be accompanying you master, if you have anything to ask please do not hold back." Sikong Hongyue said with a sweet smile

"Understood, follow me as you wish but do not cause trouble." Naruto said in calm tone as he jumped through the trees at a speed where they could follow him as he headed for the nearest location where he felt the pulse.

While at the back Sikong Hongyue was coming back to her senses as the affect of his suggestions through chakra were being lost as unlike Shen Xiu this girl was more morally dead with more experience towards cruelty. Her original personality was coming to light but even then she felt fear of Naruto as he was too string for her and she didn't trust the guard to be strong enough for the task.

'Fucking bastard tried to brain wash me.'

'I will make sure you will be dancing on my palm like a slave, Master.' Sikong Hongyue stared intensely at Naruto

'How annoying this girl will have to be brought back through high exposure and lower exposure to that fat lard of trash.' Naruto thought as even his patience was being tested surrounded by filth that grated on his senses, it was like being surrounded by trash and not cleaning house.

Finally the destination came in sight and he stopped some distance from it, "Whose territory is this?"

"Black Dragon Family, if you wish to enter there will be no problem. We have good relation with them." Sikong Hongyue replied with a smile

'Seriously even in this dead world, can they not be civil.' Naruto completely understood what kind of relation they had and it didn't set well with him/

"Let's go then" Naruto muttered with a controlled tone and dashed forward until they came to face the guards but once they saw Sikong Hongyue they bowed and let them continue

'I can feel resignation and fear from them so they are just as expected.' Naruto looked at the paranoid guards and continued towards the mountain area where he felt the faint trace

'Is there really something important in this area?' Sikong Hongyue thought as she looked at Naruto move around frantically

Finally he felt that he found the place and he smashed his fist into the mountain causing it to explode and made a hole. As the dust left he could see a passage and he walked inside with hastened steps but when he arrived it was too late the trace disappeared as he saw the vein like crystals that had shined for a second but now they were powerless.

'Does this energy travel between them?'

'What is the connection between the trap and it?' Naruto thought as he touched the walls, he couldn't understand these writings and drawings as they had faded a lot with time.

'What is this place? I should tell this to father, he has proved his usefulness at least.' Sikong Hongyue thought as she looked at the walls and her gaze was attracted to the bird shaped being but she felt resistance from it and couldn't go towards it.

'What's happening?' She thought with astonishment as Naruto moved around the place with no reaction or problem along Sikong Jue

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned as he saw Sikong Hongyue struggling in place with her hand extended

"Nothing, just mind your business." She snapped

"Okay" Naruto moved away but he knew something was happening and he headed for the bird shaped being on the wall, trying to find anything special with it while enjoying the reaction from the girl

'Damn asshole, he is doing this on purpose.'

'Naruto this is the place where Valdur fell, this should be the place where he chooses his heir.' Naruto heard the voice of Magna filled with joy at seeing at an old friend

'So there are more of you guys, don't tell me even the evil of your time can exist as well.'

'Possible as there were many strong and strange beings in our time so be on guard but Valdur is very useful ally so help his heir if you come across him.'

'I think I know who it is.' Naruto thought as he looked towards Sikong Hongyue

'That girl, how can that be?'

'I don't know but she is the only one reacting. For now it seems she doesn't qualify so you want me to help her.' Naruto said with a glance at the girl who was still struggling

'Help her as it is his choice. Valdur represents light so you might have to work extensively on her tainted personality or else she might be erased soon with the blessing on her head.' Magna said in calm tone not caring for the girl's survival

'I will do my best, who knows I might need her help.' Naruto said with a chuckle as he moved away from the wall

"Let's go there is nothing here." Naruto muttered as he walked away

"Young master do you wish to rest, it is night time already and the nightmare beasts will be in frenzy at this time." Sikong Jue advised as he didn't wish to get hurt for an outsider who might kill him at the opportunity

"Very well let's stay here for the night." Naruto said as he dashed towards the city of the Black Dragon family

'I also don't wish to show most of my skills or else they will know more prepared for my actions.' Naruto mused as he walked into the city, it was more down to earth than the Silver wing family's and the people seemed to be better

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

It was delayed as last time i sat down to write i couldn't think of anything.

So i am going to write short chapters until i can connect more of the plot points together.

Valdur is from digimon: Valdurmon

TDG doesn't have strong characters who can fight naruto so outside beasts are needed along with a boost in their powers or else i can't use Naruto with full strength.


	9. Chapter 9

As the group entered the city, the eyes of the citizens were on them and they were looking at them with caution.

'The Silver winged family isn't liked it seems. Though how did they end up here and why don't they go out.' Naruto pondered as he walked, he couldn't ask them as it would bring too much attention on him

"Sikong Hongyue, why do they fear you?" Naruto said calmly wanting to test her answers

"Because they are inferior beings and they are afraid to be crushed by us." Hongyue answered with a nonchalant attitude, a sadistic smile on her face

'She is really worse than the fox girl even though she is young.'

"Aren't we all stuck in the same place, why not work together to protect each other and advance towards a better future?" Naruto continued as he walked following the guard towards the Head of the family

"Why would we need their help, they are lower beings?" Hongyue said but then she remembered her loss and the loss of hr guards at the hand of Naruto whom she also considered a lower being

'Am I wrong?'

'He is stronger than me even though I call him a lower being, doesn't that make me lower than trash.'

'This hurts my head even more now; it's his entire fault.' Hongyue thought, as she grit her teeth from the pain in her head which started since they left the cave

'She seems to think more now; I guess there is a chance without brain washing her. I don't even like doing that but I have been using it as my first option. Why actually did I do that?' Naruto pondered about her condition which led to him thinking more about his recent actions which were truly something he never did or thought before

"Even weaker beings can be smart, power is not all that is needed and many weaker beings can win against a higher being." Naruto answered for her so she would think more

Hongyue didn't feel like retorting and nodded as she walked quietly.

* * *

"Welcome Honored guests, how I may help you." The Patriarch of the Black Dragon Family said in a courteous tone as he knew the princess was here

"We would like to stay the night." Naruto said as he analyzed the man who was a 5 star black gold fighter, he had seen people like him and more powerful like Ye Mo and Ye Zong

"Of course Young Master, let me arrange the rooms for you in my Mansion." The Patriarch Duan Longfei said as he guided them inside his mansion and had them take seat in the living room while the rooms were arranged

"He is such a nice guy unlike your people." Naruto said calmly as he looked towards Hongyue

"What are you implying?" Hongyue stared at him with an angry gaze

"Your people have disgusting personalities and wouldn't mind killing their benefactors or family." Naruto said challengingly

"Take that back" Hongyue shouted and pounced on him but Naruto caught her in his arms where she struggled fruitlessly

"You know it to be true so what are getting angry about. Your father would have killed me after I healed him; there is no proof from your side about your good personality." Naruto whispered into her ear as his chakra invaded her mind, the words he said ringing inside her head

Naruto let her go and she silently sat down, and they were led to their rooms after the Patriarch returned.

In his room, Naruto was sitting on his bed and meditating when he sensed an unusual energy signature which piqued his interest.

'An energy combination of the dragon and silver family.' Naruto thought as he slipped out of his room and dashed towards the location, after some moments he finally arrived at a large training facility where he saw a child of 12 years training.

The child had black wings with golden outlines and he was sparring with a man of the Dragon family whom the child called father. Naruto decided to talk to them as he felt an interest in the child for some reason, 'It could be Kaiser's resonance with a strong dragon type individual.'

That's what he assumed and he walked closer, "Hello."

With his voice ringing inside the area, the toe individuals jumped back in caution as they had not realized his presence.

"Who are you?" The older man demanded as he shielded the boy

"A friend, I am not here to harm you. I am interested in your son, how about he becomes my subordinate and I will help him become stronger." Naruto said in a friendly tone

"Why would I do that and sorry but I can't let you get out of here." The man said in a determined tone as he attacked along with his son

Naruto shook his head at the pointless move and disappeared from his position, the tow fighters crashed in to the ground with fractures while Naruto stood between them.

"Do you understand now?"

"If I want you dead, you will be. The Silver Wing family is here and you can be caught but I have a way to conceal this fact and your family can live safely but you have to let the boy go." Naruto said calmly and turned to the boy

"What is your name?"

"Duan Jian, please don't harm father." Jian pleaded

"Don't worry; I will not hurt you both. I will give you a choice, do you want to follow me and become strong so that your family can always be safe. Or do you want to continue living in a state of confusion and fear." Naruto said slowly

Jian soaked in all his words and was lost in thought, and then his eyes showed determination, "I want to be strong and protect my parents."

"Good, from now on you are my student." Naruto said as he healed them both

"Apologies for attacking, my name is Duan Yun." The Father bowed as he stood up

"No problem, I understand." Naruto said as he took of his bracelet which had the symbols for transformation inscribed on it

"Give this to your wife and pour in some energy, have her think of your appearance and she will look like dragon Family woman. Duan Jian can be said to be a mutation, just hide your wife. We will see each other later as I am busy now but while I am gone take this and practice." Naruto took out a notebook with sketches and gave it Jian

"Thank You, Master." Jian said with a smile as he reverently held the gift

"It's nothing, take care of yourself." Naruto said as he vanished

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will you guys the choice, which Chinese comic or novel story you want me to focus on. The poll is on the profile page so choose. I am pretty sure its this one but lets do this and next time the chapters would be longer. I will edit the story and take out the unwanted features or add in new things when we reach 20k


End file.
